Reunion of the Four
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: AU - L'action se passe dans le futur, celui du Four Funeral. Rachel & Kurt ont rendez-vous au Starbuck, mais il pourrait bien être interrompu par l'arrivée de deux autres personnes bien familières.
1. Fortune or maybe destiny

Voici une fic' que j'avais commencé à écrire pour un concours sur Glee-France, mais le thème a changé entre-temps car il n'inspirait pas grand-monde .. Je n'ai donc pas voulu perdre mon début de texte et je l'ai continué.

Le thème était "Le Futur du FourFuneral"

J'espère que je vous apprécierez :)

* * *

**Bien sûr, tous les personnages présents ou mentionnés dans ce texte appartiennent à Ryan Murphy. Et oui, malheureusement Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Un soleil éclatant surplombait la ville de New-York. Rachel Berry sortit du Broadway Theatre, où elle venait de répéter sa prochaine pièce basée sur sa propre vie. C'était un thème récurrent de comédies musicales ces derniers temps, les metteurs en scène n'ayant plus autant d'imagination qu'auparavant. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait accepté d'écrire un livret sur « La vie trépidante de Rachel Berry ! ». Après tout, n'était-elle pas une des comédiennes les plus en vogue du moment ? Arrivée de l'Ohio plusieurs années auparavant, elle était une des meilleures élèves de la NYADA. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné des seconds rôles avant de décrocher le rôle de Maria dans un remake de West Side Story. Aujourd'hui à 30 ans, elle avait près de dizaines de pièces à son actif, deux Tony Awards et plusieurs autres récompenses. Une vie bien plus que trépidante qui méritait largement cet honneur.

Rachel réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez en s'engageant sur la 53ème rue. Aujourd'hui, elle devait voir son meilleur ami Kurt. A cette pensée, un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait plusieurs bons mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis que Sebastian et lui étaient venus à Noël à vrai dire, et il lui manquait beaucoup.

Le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner et elle ouvrit son sac pour le prendre. 1 nouveau message de Quinn : « Dis-moi, tu pourrais prendre du pain en rentrant ? Tu serais un ange. Oh et passe le bonjour à Kurt ! Bisous. » Rachel sourit de plus belle et fit rapidement glisser ses doigts sur le clavier de son téléphone pour lui répondre. Cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'elles habitaient ensemble. Il aura fallu du temps pour que la brunette ne se rende compte que l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour celle qui autrefois était son ennemie était en fait bien plus fort que de l'amitié. Elles s'étaient mutuellement avouées leur amour la veille de Noël, un souvenir que Rachel chérirait pour le restant de ses jours. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était plantée au beau milieu du trottoir, un sourire béat aux lèvres ..

Elle secoua la tête quelques instants plus tard et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« _Oh non !_ Hurla-t-elle. _Je suis en retard !_ »

Sans se soucier des regards posés sur elle, elle se mit à courir, faisant claquer ses Louboutin sur le béton. Elle se pressa et rentra violemment dans une femme qui marchait en sens inverse. Elle en perdit son équilibre et une main forte et chaude lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

« _Et bien alors, faites attention_. Un léger rire se fit entendre.

_Je suis vraiment désolée,_ dit Rachel en se relevant.

_Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de mal. Mais .. Rachel ? Rachel Berry ? _»

La jeune brunette soupira. Elle ne voulait pas voir de fans maintenant, elle était pressée. Elle releva la tête pour voir son interlocutrice et hoqueta de surprise.

« _Mercedes ?_ »

* * *

Kurt était assis sur l'un des tabourets hauts du Starbuck. Il buvait à petites gorgées un grand moka sans sucres, son café favori depuis .. Et bien depuis qu'il aimait boire du café. Les yeux rivés sur la grande horloge accrochée sur le mur du fond, il tapait du pied avec énervement. Cela faisait déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il attendait son amie, et ce genre de retard ne ressemblait pas à Rachel. Il prit son portable et consulta ses messages. Il n'y en avait aucun de la brunette, ce qui eu le don de l'agacer encore plus. Il avait exprès quitter Paris, le confort de son petit appartement et des bras de Sebastian pour pouvoir passer le week-end avec elle. Et elle n'était même pas là !

Les minutes défilaient, et les gobelets s'alignaient devant le jeune homme. Cette fois, c'en était assez ! Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, atteignant la porte de sortie, une voix à l'autre bout de la salle capta son attention.

«_Vous vous rendez compte que mon café est froid ?! ¡ No me gusta ! _»

Kurt s'approcha de la source de la voix, qui se matérialisait en une femme de couleur mate, aux formes généreuses et aux cheveux noirs jais. Elle hurlait des insultes en espagnol au serveur terrifié qui se trouvait devant elle, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il sourit. Aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de son ancienne amie, Santana.

Quand la latina eut ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire un café chaud, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le tabouret voisin de celui de la jeune femme. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour que celle-ci le reconnaisse.

« _Kurt !_ S'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant avec force. _Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _»

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, deux voix se firent entendre derrière eux.

« _C'est exactement ce que nous allions te demander Santana_, dirent à l'unisson Rachel et Mercedes »


	2. It's been a really long time

Voici la suite.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Santana regarda avec surprise les deux jeunes femmes devant elle. Mon dieu ! Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. La taille de Rachel n'avait toujours pas changé, elle restait un hobbit même avec ses talons hauts. Et Mercedes dégageait toujours cette confiance qui faisait d'elle une femme forte. Et pendant que tous s'embrassaient, s'étreignaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire largement.

Après que tout le monde se soit assis à une petite table, les questions fusèrent.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites à New-York ?_

_- Un concert ? C'est génial !_

_- Quel métier exercez-vous ?_

_- Ouah styliste, c'est la classe ça !_

_- Comment c'est d'être une comédienne de Broadway ?_

_- Ta propre pièce ?!_»

La latina les écoutaient distraitement, n'entendant même pas les réponses. Il est vrai que depuis la fin du lycée, tous ces anciens amis lui avaient beaucoup manqué, mais elle avait toujours apprécié le quatuor qu'elle formait avec Rachel, Kurt et Mercedes. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite que tous les regards était tournés vers elle. Elle se redressa rapidement.

« _Hein, quoi ?_

_- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais dans la vie Satan. _Mercedes rit.

_- Ah oui .. Je suis devenue coach des cheerleaders d'un lycée de Seattle. »_

Tous la regardèrent un moment. Santana se doutait qu'ils pensaient tous à le même personne : Sue Sylvester. La coach des cheerleaders qui les a torturés au lycée, lorsqu'ils faisaient partis du Glee Club. Elle secoua vivement la tête.

«_ Je ne me comporte pas comme une affreuse sadique avec les élèves_, les rassura-t-elle.

_- Tu as perdu tout l'instinct que tu tenais de « Lima Heights »_? S'enquit prudemment Kurt.

_- Non, je ne l'utilises tout simplement pas contre les élèves. Je ne suis pas une tortionnaire ! _»

Tous les autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil et Santana soupira, exasperée. Puis Rachel sourit et Mercedes la prit dans ses bras.

« _On te croit Satan ! _

_- Et puis au moins tu fais un bon métier, pas comme ce que je t'avais prédit ! _S'exclama Rachel_. Tu n'es pas danseuse de pole dance !_

_- Effectivement, tu n'es pas encore médium Berry ! Je fais un métier respectable ! »_

A vrai dire, Santana avait travaillé en tant que strip-teaseuse dans un bar. Mais ça, elle se garderait bien de le mentionner à ses anciens amis ..

* * *

Mercedes but une longue gorgée de son café latte, jetant un coup d'œil à une Santana sur le point d'exploser. Cela faisait plus d'une demie-heure que Rachel essayait de convaincre Kurt de créer une ligne de vêtements de style « écolière chic et sexy » et la jeune femme en avait plus que marre. Elle foudroya du regard la brunette ce qui la fit taire instantanément.

« _Et .. Et autrement Mercedes .._ Bredouilla Rachel. _Tu as des nouvelles de Sam ?_ »

L'intéressée déglutit difficilement, alors que trois paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur elle. Oui, elle avait des nouvelles de Sam. Lui, il l'appelait souvent, pour la féliciter quand ses titres étaient dans le top 50 ou pour lui dire qu'il avait acheté son album et qu'il l'adorait. Mercedes était quasiment sûre qu'il venait la voir en concert dès qu'il pouvait. Elle, elle ne lui répond pas, elle l'évite. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Au début elle l'évitait car elle voulait rester célibataire, pour sauvegarder sa carrière. Et à la longue, c'était devenu une habitude .. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière !

Sortie de ses pensées, elle remarqua que tous la regardait. Elle haussa les épaules et fini son café, désormais froid.

«_ Aucune._

_- Oh c'est triste .. _Dit alors Rachel.

_- Et bien .. Il restera toujours mon premier amour .. _Mercedes baissa les yeux et se tourna vivement vers Santana, pour changer de sujet._ Mais et avec Britt' ?_

_- Oh elle et moi c'est fini depuis belle lurette »_

Ensuite, ils s'exclamèrent tous devant l'alliance que Rachel leur montra quand elle annonça qu'elle était mariée à Quinn, mariage dont apparemment Santana se doutait. Puis Kurt leur dit qu'il était en couple avec Sebastian, ce qui provoqua une réelle surprise chez Mercedes et Santana.

Tous riaient et souriaient, sans se soucier de tout ceux qui les regardaient.

Et Mercedes se sentait bien.

* * *

_**Un commentaire c'est court à écrire, et cela fait toujours plaisir :)**_


	3. Life will reunite us again

Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de Reunion of the Four.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Bien sûr, Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy**_

* * *

La journée fila à une vitesse ahurissante. Et tandis que le café se vidait petit à petit, le quatuor était toujours là, en train de rire et de parler avec animation. Les rires de Santana résonnaient dans la pièce alors que Kurt mimait une Rachel avec beaucoup d'exagération. Et l'on put entendre Mercedes s'esclaffer lorsque la brunette se leva pour chanter « Trouty Mouth ». Ce fut une après-midi parfaite. Dans la soirée, les serveurs durent forcer les jeunes gens à sortir du Starbuck car ceux-ci n'étaient pas décidés à se séparer.

Ils sortirent du café, alors que le soleil jouait à travers les buildings et que la nuit tombait sur la ville de New-York. Ils s'étreignirent longuement, ayant beaucoup de mal à se séparer. Et alors que Rachel et Kurt rentraient chez la brunette et que Santana hélait un taxi , Mercedes les regardait en souriant. Puis une voix s'éleva et tous trois se retournèrent.

_**There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above **_

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de chacun et Santana s'avança vers elle, lui prit le bras et chanta avec elle.

_**Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love **_

Kurt et Rachel, ravis de montrer leur talent devant la population de New-York, ne se firent pas prier et continuèrent la chanson avec elles, comme ils l'avaient fait à la mort de Whitney.

_**How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me **_

_**I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak **_

Et tandis qu'ils chantaient, une foule s'était agglutinée autour d'eux, appréciant le chant, certains même leur lançant une petite pièce. Quelques personnes filmèrent toute la scène. Et tandis que la dernière note sortait des lèvres de Rachel, une salve d'applaudissements retentit, tandis que le quatuor saluait leur public et se blottissait les uns contres les autres.

* * *

Assise sur le lit de son hôtel, à côté d'une de ses conquêtes, Santana réfléchissait à la rencontre avec ses anciens amis. Était-elle vraiment comme Sue Sylvester ? Elle prit son carnet et nota de réengager dans les cheerleaders les filles qui avaient fait tomber la pyramide.

* * *

Dans sa voiture, Mercedes fixait son portable. Elle laissa glisser ses pouces sur le clavier et composa le numéro de son fan numéro 1. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour renouer les liens et se faire pardonner de Sam.

* * *

Rentrés dans le petit appartement que partageaient le couple Fabray-Berry, Kurt et Rachel racontaient leur folle après-midi à une Quinn plus qu'amusée. Kurt laissa échapper qu'il pourrait peut-être mettre des motifs à carreaux dans sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements et Rachel se jura de mentionner le FourFuneral, le petit nom qu'ils s'étaient donné autrefois, dans sa comédie musicale.

« _Au fait Rach', tu as pensé au pain ?_ Demanda Quinn. »

* * *

**_Un commentaire c'est court à écrire et cela fait toujours plaisir :)_**


End file.
